The Moon That Embraces The Sun
by Princedudu
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho,Bulan dan Matahari,Pemilik takdir tak terelakkan.Akankah kisah cinta mereka dapat berakhir bahagia? Yunjae Yoosu Minkyu..Yaoi!Chap 1 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The Moon That Embraces the Sun

Author:Prince Dudu

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-Park Yoochun as Kim Yoochun

-Kim Junsu as Jung Junsu

-Shim Changmin

-Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Length:Multi Chapter

Disclaimer:Para cast hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan The Moon That Embraces The Sun itu milik pengarangnya.

Chapter:Prologoue

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Yaoi,Shou ai

Warn:Yaoi,boys love,boy x boy..Ga suka silahkan tekan tombol back atau tekan tombol keluar..Berlatar era dinasti joseon..

A/N:Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama saeguk yg prince suka banget yakni the moon that embraces the sun tpi jalan ceritanya ga mirip banget kok karena ini yaoi so pasti ga kya dramanya,tapi untuk awal-awalnya emang persis mirip karena biar prince ga ribet ngelanjutin jalan ceritanya..Ini baru prolog jadi tolong berikan apresiasi kalian berupa RnR..Dan tolong berikan saran apakah fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkkan atau prince musti delet aja?Dan prince mau mempersembahkan fic in buat seluruh keluarga prince di whatsapp berkat merekalah prince berani buat bikin FF ini dan terlebih lagi buat Tsubaki Jung eoni,FF dialah yang ngasih prince keberanian buat bekecimpung di dunia per FF an...

No plagiat n Flame..

Salam hangat,

Prince Dudu

-TMTES-

"Jaejoong-ah,apakah kau sudah siap?Kita tak boleh telat menghadiri upacara penobatan kakak-mu sebagai sarjana sastra terbaik di istana.",Ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 4 ini, kepada seorang namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong tersebut.

"Ia eomma,aku sudah siap.",Jawab Jaejoong sopan kepada ibunya,sembari menaiki tandu yang akan membawanya ke istana.

Tak berapa lama perjalanan,akhirnya Jaejoong dan eommanya,Kim Kibum sudah sampai di depan gerbang Kibum menuruni tandu milikknya langsung saja Kibum menghampiri tandu namja cantik tersebut,karena namja cantik tersebut tak kunjung keluar dari tandunya.

"Jaejoong-ah,keluarlah apa kau tak ingin melihat upacara penobatan kakakmu?dan berhentilah membaca saat berada di dalam tandu,apa kau tak pusing?",Ucap sang eomma lembut sembari memerintahkan pelayannya membukakan tandu milik namja cantik tersebut.

"Baikklah eomma,Jae keluar",Pasrah namja cantik tersebut,sambil menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Lalu ibu dan anak itu pun akhirnya memasuki gerbang pandangan kagum yang tengah dilontarkan oleh namja berparas cantik tersebut ke sekeliling bangunan istana yang berdiri kokoh sampailah mereka di aula istana,tempat acara penobatan kakak Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah lihat itu kakak-mu",Tunjuk sang eomma kepada seorang namja berparas tampan yang tengah duduk dibarisan paling depan.

"Yoochun hyung tampak berwibawa,Jae ingin seperti dirinya",Tampak sorot kagum terpancar dari kedua bola mata namja cantik tersebut.

Lalu sang Raja pun memasuki aula istana, sontak semua orang yang berada disitupun memberikan hormat mereka,termasuk kedua ibu dan anak pun duduk disinggasanannya dan dimulailah acara penobatan Jaejoong,Kim Yoochun selaku sarjana sastra terbaik dipanggil kedepan oleh sang Raja bersamaan dengan Shim Changmin selaku peraih sarjana pedang acara penobatan selesai,dimulailah acara makan yang dilakukan oleh seluruh pejabat Jaejoong tengah melihat-lihat sekeliling aula,tiba-tiba matanya terkunci kepada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna merah maroon yang tengah terbang terhipnotis akan keindahan kupu-kupu tersebut Jaejoong pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah kupu-kupu tersebut terbang.

Disaat yang bersamaan tampak seorang namja berparas tampan yang tengah mencoba menaikki tangga yang bertengger kokoh disekitar dinding istana.

"Baikklah,ayo Jung Yunho kau harus cepat,sebelum mereka menemukanmu",Tampak namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut sedang mensugesti dirinya.

Lalu dimulailah acara memanjat dinding istana menggunakan tangga lagi taikkan tangga dan namja tampan tersebut sudah berada di luar istana,tapi tampaknya dewi fortuna tak berada di saat itu,tiba-tiba masukklah seorang namja cantik dari arah pintu masuk paviliun tengah mengikuti seekor kupu-kupu berwarna merah maroon dengan fokusnya,tak menghiraukan keberadaan namja tampan tersihir oleh kecantikan namja cantik tersebut,sang namja tampan tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya,barang 1 hentakan pun tak berapa lama,akhirnya sanga namja cantik pun menyadari keberadaan namja tampan yang tengah terpaku diam diatas tangga tersebut.

"Kau,apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?",Tanya Jaejoong penuh kecurigaan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon That Embraces the Sun

Author:Prince Dudu

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-Park Yoochun as Kim Yoochun

-Kim Junsu as Jung Junsu

-Shim Changmin

-Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Length:Multi Chapter

Chapter:1

Genre:Romance,Family,Friendship,Yaoi,Shou ai,historical,fantasy

Warn:Yaoi,boys love,boy x boy..Ga suka silahkan tekan tombol back atau tekan tombol keluar..Berlatar era dinasti joseon..typos everywhere..

A/N:Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama saeguk yg prince suka banget yakni the moon that embraces the sun tpi jalan ceritanya ga mirip banget kok karena ini yaoi so pasti ga kya dramanya,tapi untuk awal-awalnya emang persis mirip karena biar prince ga ribet ngelanjutin jalan ceritanya..Terima kasih buat semua yg udh ngereview,prince ngerasa tersanjung akan apresiasi kalian so prince juga jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya..

Ahh mian buat semua yg merasa keganggu akan typos yg suka prince buat..(_ _) trus soal kata yg suka ilang prince juga kaga ngerti kenapa itu bsa terjadi ==..plus klo kadang ada yg suka ga ngerti sma bahasa prince,trus d ff prince suka ada makna kata yg ga nyambung,serta penempatan tanda bahasa yg ga tepat,maafff..ditambah (banyak bner) klo ada tulisan prince yg ga masuk akal maafin juga..pkoknya maaffffff..prince msh amatir butuh banyak masukan..trs krna chap yg tdi prince post bnyak kta yg ilang so prince updet ulang..so RnR?kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat dibutuhkan..

DAN BUAT PARA FLAMER KALO CUMAN MO NGASIH FLAME YANG GA MUTU MENDING CAO DRI FF INI..

I DON'T NEED USELESS ADVICE..

No plagiat n Flame..

Salam hangat,

Prince Dudu

~TMETS~

Namja tampan yang terpaku itu pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanya,saat hendak menjawab,tiba-tiba ia hilang keseimbangan dan menimpa namja cantik keduanya pun terjatuh dan tampak berbaring di lama menutup mata,akhirnya Jaejoong pun berani membuka matanya dan terpampanglah wajah seorang namja berwajah tampan,tepat di depan terpukau cukup lama,akhirnya namja tampan yang Jaejoong perhatikan itupun mulai membuka matanya,dan otomatis terjadilah kecanggungan diantara mereka semburat merah menghiasi pipi kedua namja mereka tengah saling bercanggung ria tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah,diselingi teriakan seseorang.

"PUTERA MAHKOTA KAU DIMANA!",Terdengar teriakan seseorang,tampak mencari sesuatu.

Saat Jaejoong tengah sibuk mencoba mendengarkan teriakan tersebut secara lebih jelas,tiba-tiba namja tampan tersebut menarik Jaejoong pergi,membawanya ke sebuah paviliun sepi tanpa pun menatap curiga akan kelakuan namja tampan tersebut.

"Kau seorang pencuri kan?",Ujar Jaejoong penuh kecurigaan kepada namja tampan yang tengah mengatur nafasnya tersebut.

"Ha?Pencuri?Aku bukan seorang pencuri!",Tampiknya akan pernyataan Jaejoong tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam istana?Terlebih lagi sedang mencoba memanjat dinding istana!Dan apa itu,yang berada di dalam tasmu?",Tanya Jaejoong,menyudutkan namja tersebut.

"A-aku tengah menghadiri penobatan kakaku sebagai sarjan pertahanan terbaik!ya,iya aku disini karena kakaku adalah sarjana pertahanan yang berada dia dalam tasku ini hanya barang milikku,aku tidak mencurinya.",Jawab namja tampan bermata musang tersebut gugup.

"Aku benar kan,ternyata kau bukan hanya sekedar pencuri,bahkan pembohong!Sarjana pertahanan terbaik tidak memiliki adik,aku tahu itu!Kakakku adalah berbohong lagi dan mengakulah!",Tutur Jaejoong kepada orang tersebut.

"Apa?Sarjana pertahanan terbaik tak memiliki adik?",Namja tampan tersebut tampak kaget akan penuturan Jaejoong tersebut,dan tiba-tiba saja pegangan namja tampan tersebut pada tasnya mengendur dan terjatuhlah tas itu,tampak isinya berceceran.

Jaejoong yang melihat ceceran tas milik namja tersebut langsung saja menduh namja tampan tersebut,karena isi dari tas tersebut adalah,barang berupa makanan-makanan yang langka dan sangat mahal,"Kau memang seorang pencuri!aku harus melaporkanmu!",Saat Jaejoong hendak berjalan mencoba mencari penjaga istana,tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Baikklah,aku akan memang bukan adik sarjana pertahanan,tapi aku bukan pencuri,barang ini semuanya aku juga harus bertanya hal yang sama denganmu,kenapa kau berada di dalam istana?jelas kau bukan anggota kerajaan.",Kali ini tampaknya sang namja tampanlah yang mengguratkan pandangan penuh kecurigaan,terhadap namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau jujur sejak awal tujuanku berada di istana ini adalah, untuk menghadiri penobatan kakakku sebagai sarjana sastra terbaik.",Tampak namja cantik itu mengguratkan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan akan keberhasilan kakakknya.

"Benarkah?Bisakkah kau berikan bukti?Bukti bahwa kau adalah adik sarjanan sastra terbaik!Dan siapa namamu?",Tampaknya sang namja tampan tersebut belum sepenuhnya percaya akan perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun menghela nafas panjang,"Sekarang aku memang tak bisa memberikan bukti yang dapat membuatmu percaya,jadi itu adalah hakmu untuk percaya atau aku tak akan memberikan namaku,untuk seorang namja pencuri yang suka memanjat dinding istana."

"Aku bukan pencuri!Percayalah!Dan aku memanjat dinding istana karena suatu alasan tertentu,aku hanya ingin melihat dunia luar,dunia yang dunia yang kulihat dari dalam tembok kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri duluan,aku yang akan adalah Jung Yunho.",Tampak Yunho mengguratkan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Jaejoong pun mulai iba,setelah melihat ekspresi kesedihan bercampur kesepian yang dapat dilihatnya di wajah sang namja tampan tersebut."Oke,namaku adalah Kim aku berharap perkataan yang tadi kau ucapkan adalah kebenaran!Tapi boleh aku bertanya sedikit Yunho-ssi?Darimana kau bisa membeli makanan-makanan tersebut?",Tunjuk Jaejoong, terhadap makanan yang sudah berceceran tersebut,"Bukankah,makanan-makanan tersebut adalah makanan langka yang harganya sangat mahal?",Sifat pensaran Jaejoong tampaknya mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"U-mm,aku adalah salah satu pejabat di aku membelinya menggunakan uang milikku!Dan panggil saja aku Yunho,tidak usah terlalu formal",Tampak muncul sedikit ekspresi ragu di wajah sang namja tampan tersebut,dan untungnya sang namja cantik tak menyadarinya.

"Woahh,aku tak menyangka gaji seorang pejabat bisa sebesar itu,bahkan kau mampu membeli makanan semahal itu dengan uang gajimu!"Tersirat pancaran kekaguman di kedua bola mata doe tersebut.

"He-hehe.",Yunho nampak mengeluarkan tawa canggung."Ah,Jaejoong-ah,bolehkah aku bertanya siapa ayahmu?wajahmu nampak familiar.",Tanya Yunho,sembari mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Uri abeoji?Ahh,ayahku adalah Kim Jinki,salah satu mentri di kerajaan kau pejabat istana pasti kau tau.",Jawab Jaejoong atas pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kim Jinki-sshi?Woahh,pantas saja parasmu sangat rupawan.",Bisa dilihat,mata musang namja tampan tersebut nampak diliputi kekaguman.

Semburat merah nampak menghiasi wajah namja bermata doe tersebut."Ehh,gomawoyo"

"Jaejoong-ah,tahun ini berapakah umurmu?Apa kau tak berencana untuk mengikuti ujian kerajaan?Kalau dilihat dari parasmu,kurasa kau sudah cukup umur untuk mengikuti ujian kerajaan",Yunho bertanya lagi.

"Aku berumur 14,tahun ?Aku sangat ingin!Tapi entah kenapa,ayah dan ibuku tak hendaknya memperlakukanku seperti tak diperbolehkan belajar berpedang dan aku diajarkan menyulam,merangkai bunga,bahkan aku harus mengenakan baju dan aksesoris wanita ini!",Nampak Jaejoong menunjuk hanbok merah maroon yang melekat di tubuh sang namja cantik tersebut,ditambah jepitan kupu-kupu berwarna perak yang tersemat di rambutnya."Tapi untungnya aku masih diperbolehkan belajar sastra,dan terkadang,diam-diam aku diajarkan berpedang oleh kakakku.",Yunho dapat melihat ekspresi kekecewan nampak menyelimuti wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Tampaknya kau mendapatkan kasus yang sama seperti juga tak diperbolehkan bersekolah dan belajar dia namja juga dilarang terlalu dekat dengan aku bertanya kepada abeojiku kenapa adikku,Junsu tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lainnya,dia hanya menjawab 'Junsu memiliki karunia istimewa walaupun dia laki-laki,sehingga dia harus dijaga baik-baik.' Aku sangat bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Junsu."

"Benarkah?Kenapa perlakuan yang dia dapatkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya mirip sekali dengan perlakuan yang aku dapatkan?Aku harus bertanya kepada eommaku,sebenarnya mempunyai keistimewaan apa aku ini .",Ucap Jaejoong mantap.

Saat mereka tengah asik berbincang,tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja memanggil nama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah,dimana kau?",Tampak suaranya bergetar cemas,cemas putra cantikknya menghilang.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri asal suara yang berasal dari luar paviliun matahari mendapati sang eomma tengah berjalan cemas bersama seorang pengawal istana,sembari sesekali meneriakan namanya.

"Eomma!",Panggil sang namja cantik tersebut,kaget,sembari berjalan kearah Kibum.

"Jaejoong-ah,darimana saja kau?Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?Eomma sangat cemas.",Tanya Kibum sambil memeluk putranya.

"Mian-ne eomma,tadi Jae melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik dan Jae memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sebentar,tapi Jae malah berakhir bertemu dan berbincang dengan Yunho.",Tunjuk Jaejoong terhadap seorang namja tampan,yang sekarang tengah berjalan pergi bersama pengawal istana,yang tadi datang bersama eomma Jaejoong.

"Yunho tunggu dulu!Tidak bisakkah kita bertemu lagi?",Teriak Jaejoong,mencoba memberhentikan Yunho.

Tampak sang namja tampan mulai berhenti berjalan dan menghadap kearah Jaejoong,"Takdirlah yang akan mempertemukan kita,Jaejoong-ah.",Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yunho mulai berjalan kembali.

Setelah Yunho pergi,kedua ibu dan anak itu juga pergi,mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah mereka.

Tampak seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di dalam kediamannya.

_"Tampaknya aku tengah jatuh cinta kepadamu,Kim kita bisa bertemu lagi",Nampak Yunho tersenyum penuh arti._


End file.
